The Phantom of the Middle School
by monpetiteange13
Summary: Ok Erik is a new student at a new school!He has a nice mom too. Maybe Erik will make a few new friends to?Who knows just read. This story is something I like to write in my free time when Im bored.
1. The First Day Of School

**Hey everyone!I was writing this when I was bored so it isnt perfect okay. Just to let everyone know Im only 14 and I don't know every grammar trick in the book alright. Plus I don't have a beta so my writing isn't all that great, but aside from that I hope you enjoy my new story!!**

* * *

The Phantom of the Middle School 

By Monpetiteange13

Erik slowly walked towards his new school and saw a ton of kids sitting out front talking, kissing, and saying I've missed you all summer. He quietly walked through the group of kids hoping they didn't notice his mask. To his delight none of them were paying attention to him. He walked into the front office and saw a small petite woman sitting at the desk. He cleared his throat. The lady looked up" May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes I'm the new transfer student from France and I was wondering if I could get my schedule." said Erik.

"Name." said the lady.

"Erik Destler." The lady picked up a stack of papers and looked through them. She pulled a piece of paper out and handed it to Erik.

"Here."

"Thank you Mrs…" Erik glanced at her name plate" Rogers." He walked out of the front office and started looking at his schedule.

Pre-Algebra- Mr. Donovan Room 132

Pre-AP English –Mrs. Bray Room 131

American History- Mr. Dawson Room 144

P.E

Lunch

Choir- Mrs. Lawrence Room 133

Science 8- Mrs. Stephens Room 121

Theatre- Mr. Sanderson Room 134

"At least choir is after lunch" thought Erik as he walked through the halls.

"Ouch!" he heard a voice yell as he fell to the floor. Papers were all over the floor. He rubbed his forehead and saw a girl picking up the papers.

"Here let me help you," said Erik as he reached towards the papers.

"No thanks I got it," said the girl as she straightened out her hair with her hands.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you." said Erik.

"Oh it's no problem. I'm sorry but I gotta go meet my friends." She said as she walked away. Erik watched the girl until she was out of his sight. He sighed and walked down the hall until the bell rang.

Kids flooded the hall way trying to get to their classes. Erik walked into room 132 trying not to be nervous about his first class. Erik walked into the class room and sat down at a desk in the back of the room.

Mr. Donovan walked into the class room a few minutes later and began to check roll.

"Kathy George."

"Present" said a petite blonde girl with a grin.

"Nick David."

"Here." Said the tall, athletic boy sitting next to him

"Erik Destler."

"Here." said Erik. A few of the students turned around in their desks and glanced at Erik as he slouched in his chair.

Pre- Algebra and English were as boring as they ever were but American History was a little different. All Mr. Dawson talked about was how France and America differed from one another. Erik's next class was the class he hated the most, P.E.

.Erik walked into the guy's locker room and chose a stall to change in. He took of his black button down shirt and jeans and then put on his gym clothes. He walked into the gym and sat on the floor by the other guys. All the guys stopped talking when the heard a whistle blow.

"Alright boys be quiet." said the coach.

"Today and tomorrow are football tryouts so everyone who is trying out stand on the left side of the gym. Those who aren't stand on the right side."

Erik walked over to the right and looked at the coach.

"Alright Christian let's see what you got." The whole class period Erik watched the tryouts and waited for the class to be over so he could get something to eat.

Gym finally ended after watching over twenty boys tryout for football. Erik began to button his shirt when he heard some of the guys say "Hey did you see that freak in class?"

Erik sighed and walked out of the locker room.

The cafeteria was huge. It was filled with kids. He looked at the tables and saw that everyone was separated into separate social groups. The jocks at one table, Goths at another" This is going to be a long lunch," though Erik.

Erik stood in line and waited to get his food. After getting his food Erik quietly sat at a table by himself. He heard someone put their tray on his table. Erik looked up and saw the girl he had bumped into this morning.

"I'm sorry do you mind if I sit here?" he asked" My boyfriend is being a jerk."

"Sure, "said Erik.

"Thanks"

She set her purse down and said" I'm Becky, well Rebecca, but most people call me Becky."

Erik looked at her and said" I'm Erik. Sorry I bumped into you this morning."

"Oh it's alright I wasn't paying attention to where I was going anyway."

Becky started to eat her food when Erik asked" So what did your boyfriend do?"

"He keeps nagging me to come watch him practice football after school."

"Oh. Who is your boyfriend?"

"Matt English." Becky said with a feeling of pride.

"I think I saw him in gym." Becky nodded her head and started to eat again. Erik took in Becky's features. She was a pretty 14 year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Erik was to busy looking at Becky to notice a tall, blonde haired boy walk over to the table.

"Hey Beck come back to the table." He said as he put his arm around Becky.

"No Matt."

"Fine then sit with the freak." said Matt as he walked away. Becky stood up form her seat.

"Matt!" said Becky. Erik watched Becky walk up to Matt. They started to argue about Matt calling him a freak" Wow someone wants to be nice to me."

Becky finally sat down with Matt and started to talk to the girl sitting next to her.

Erik sighed and saw that Becky had left her purse. He was about to bring it to her when the bell rang and all the kids started to leave the cafeteria. He went to his locker and put the purse in there.

During choir the teacher gave a lecture on music and the class started to decide what songs they wanted to sing this year. Overall it was pretty boring since they didn't get to sing.

Erik walked into the science lab and saw Becky sitting at a table. She looked up and waved her hand.

"Erik! Come sit over here."

He walked over to the table and set his books down.

"Sorry about what Matt said at lunch he can be so immature sometimes." She said.

"Its alright I'm used to it." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. Becky frowned.

"Well alright." Mrs. Stephenson walked into the room and began the lesson. Erik was staring at the wall when he felt someone kick his foot. He looked at Becky and saw a note next to his hand. He picked it up and opened it under the desk so he wouldn't get caught.

_**Erik I'm bored**_

He looked at Becky and took out a pen. He wrote something on the note then slid it over to Becky.

_Me too. What class do you have next?_

_**Theatre. You?**_

_  
_Erik smiled and wrote

_Theatre_

Becky smiled and went back to reading her science book.

After the bell rang Becky walked next to Erik.

"Do you want to walk with me to theatre?" Erik looked at Becky and said

"Sure."

"So how has your first day been?" asked Becky as she opened the door that lead to the auditorium.

"Okay I guess." She smiled.

"That's great."

Becky and Erik sat in the seats next to the girl Erik saw Becky talking to at lunch.

"Erik this is Ashley." Becky pointed to Ashley." She's been my best friend since kindergarten."

"So you're the Erik Becky was talking about at lunch. Well it's nice to meet you." said Ashley with a smile.

The theatre teacher walked out banging on a little tambourine. Everyone stared at him except Becky. She got up from her desk and walked to the middle of the stage. Everyone followed and formed a line.

"At least we have one student who knows what she's doing," said the teacher with a smile.

"Now that everyone is paying attention I have an important announcement to make."

Everyone was now actually listening to Mr. Sanderson.

"This year's musical will be Les Miserables." Becky smiled and asked" When will auditions be Mr. Sanderson?"

"The auditions for Eponine, Cosette, Marius, and Jean Valjean will be next week on Friday." Becky looked at Erik and smiled.

During theatre everyone started to practice for the auditions. Becky, Erik, and Ashley sat on one corner of the stage talking to each other about the auditions.

"So Becky who are you trying out for?" said Ashley flipping through the script.

"Eponine since I don't like Cosette's character very much."

"Oh well then I'm going to audition for Cosette"

Erik wasn't paying attention to their conversation until Ashley asked" Which character are you trying out for?"

"What? Oh um I'm going to be in the chorus."

Ashley and Becky looked at each other. "That's cool," said Becky.

Erik was not too fond of singing in front of a lot of people on stage, but he loved theatre and music.

The last bell finally rang which meant the first day of school was finally over. Erik took a deep breath then released it as he walked out of the school. While walking to his mother's car he saw Matt walking Becky home.

He looked away and got in his mom's car.

"So how was your first day of school Erik?" asked Charlotte.

"Alright I guess. I made two new friends."

"That's nice." She said." I have some good news."

"Oh?" said Erik as he turned the radio down.

"I met a very nice man in the grocery store today." Erik turned his head and looked out the window.

"That's…nice mom."

Charlotte looked at her son then looked back at the road. The rest of the ride home was silent. Once they were home Erik walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. Erik's bedroom wall was covered in sketches that he drew in the middle of the night. Some were pictures of landscapes and other were portraits of people he had seen on the streets. One part of the room had a keyboard, violin, and a microphone.

Erik set his back pack on his bed and walked over to his desk. He took out a pencil and a piece of paper and began to draw.

Charlotte walked into Erik's room a few hours later to find him asleep on his desk.

'He must have had a hard day' thought Charlotte walking over to his desk.

She picked up the paper and saw a picture of two girls sitting side by side. Charlotte smiled.

"Erik get up and go to your bed."

Erik slowly opened his eyes and walked over to his bed and lied down. Charlotte walked out of his room and shut the door.


	2. Help From a Friend

Erik walked to the front doors of the school the next morning half-asleep until the bell rang. Erik was wide awake now trying to make it to class in time. He hurried to his locker and took his books out. Before he shut the door Becky's purse fell out.

All of Becky's make up and notes fell out. Erik began to pick up the items when the bell rang.

"Crap," said Erik. He scooped everything up and shoved it in the purse. He threw it in his locker and hurried off to class.

When Erik opened the door the whole class stared at him. He quietly made his way to his seat and sat down.

A few hours later it was time for gym. Erik ound a changing booth and began to take off his shirt when Matt English walked up to his booth.

"Hey dude listen, I know you're new here so the guys and I are required to give you a tour of the school. So meet us after gym."

"Um…alright."

Matt walked over to the other boys and started to talk about his date with Becky.

The coach walked in and blew his whistle."Alright boys listen up. I want everyone who tried out yesterday to come with me. The rest of you, sit here and be talk amongst yourselves."

A big majority of the boys followed the coach into the changing rooms. The other boys split into two teams and began to play dodge ball. Erik was trying as hard as he could not to get hit. He almost got hit when he wasn't paying attention but luckily he ducked just in time.

The bell rang soon after the game was over. Erik went into the changing stalls and changed out of his gym clothes. After he put them in his gym locker Matt tapped him on the shoulder and said" Come on."

They walked around the whole school and pointed out a few things about the school. After they where finished they walked into the empty hallway and said" Alright Destler that's the tour."

Erik started to walk away when he felt someone grab the back of his shirt. He was suddenly pushed into a small dark room. Erik noticed he was in the janitor's closet on top of a bucket of water. The back of his pants where drenched with water. He stood up and tried to open the door but it was locked.

He could here the kids in the hall slamming their locker doors.

"Help! Somebody help I'm locked in the closet!" He began to slam himself into the door. The door opened when Erik tried to shove himself into it one more time. He landed ontop of someone when it opened.

Erik opened his eyes to see that he had landed on Becky.

"Oh my god Erik what happened?" said Becky as she tried to get up.

"Your boyfriend stuffed me in the closet. That's what happened." Becky frowned.

"I'm so sorry Erik Ill talk to him." Becky wiped the dust off of her skirt.

"Becky what time is it?"Erik asked. Becky looked at the clock on her cell phone.

"3:30" Erik sighed and said" I didn't know I was in the closet that long." Becky smiled and said" Don't worry I covered for you."

"Thanks." Erik realized he still had Becky's purse in his locker." Becky I need to give you something so don't leave just yet." Erik walked to his locker and pulled out Becky's purse.

"You left this at lunch yesterday." Becky grabbed the purse and slung it over her shoulder.

"Thank you so much Erik I was looking all over for this thing." Said Becky.

Erik and Becky walked out of the school a few minutes later. Erik saw his mother's car in the parking lot waiting for him.

"Well that's my ride I better go." Said Erik.

"Okay then, Ill see you tomorrow at lunch?"

Erik nodded."Bye Becky."

"Bye Erik." Becky started to walk down the street until she stopped and took her cell phone out.

Erik walked to his mom's car and got inside.

"Who was that sweetie?" said Charlotte.

"No one mom just a girl I met."

Charlotte grinned and began to drive home. Charlotte glanced at Erik and said "My goodness what happened to your pants! There soaking wet!"

Erik sighed and said" Some jerks pushed me into the janitor's closet."

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No ma'am."

"Alright, just making sure."

Once they got home Erik went to his room and changed out of his wet clothes. Erik looked out his window and saw Becky walking down the street.

Erik opened his window and called out her name. Becky looked up and said" Hey Erik!"

Erik waved and said" What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm going over to Matt's. He lives a few houses down the street."

"Oh. Cool I guess."

"Yeah well see yah later." Erik waved goodbye and shut his window. "Great that jerk lives on my street" thought Erik as he walked back downstairs. He sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

_"Hey Patrick."_

_"Yeah __Spongebob__?"_

_"I'm mad."_

_"Me too"_

_"Why are you mad Patrick?"_

_"I can't see my forehead."_

Erik smiled then turned off the T.V. Erik sighed and looked around the living room. He noticed his mom was cooking so he walked into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti. It'll be ready in a few minutes." Erik began to set the table.

After super Erik went up to his room and took a shower. We he was finished he curled up under the covers on his bed and went to sleep.

**Matt's House:**

Becky was sitting in Matt's room when she said" Matt can you please cut Erik some slack. I mean he just moved here."

Matt turned down the radio and said" Sure babe."

"I mean it."

"Whatever you say."

Becky sighed and walked out of the room. Matt walked behind her until they got outside. Matt grabbed Becky's shoulder and pecked her on the lips."Good bye Beck."

"Bye Matt."


	3. Hey There Delilah

* * *

****

**Becky's**** House ****Saturday Afternoon:**

"Becky?" said Ashley.

"Huh."

"You're painting my arm red." Becky looked down and saw that Ashley's arm was covered in pink nail polish.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Ash." Said Becky as she tried to wipe it off of Ashley's arm.

"It's alright chicka. Just tell me what's got you all worked up." Becky sighed."It's nothing, "she said.

"Sure it is," said Ashley with a smirk. Becky looked at Ashley and said "Shut up." Becky stood up and walked into her living room. Ashley followed without a word. Becky sat down on the couch.

Ashley slowly walked in front of Becky and said "You know what will make things better?"

"What?"

Ashley was grinning with excitement as she took a deep breath.

"Its Peanut butter Jelly Time!" shouted Ashley as she began jumping around the living room like a wild person. Becky started laughing until she couldn't breathe.

After Ashley was out of breath she sat down next to Becky and said "Now, really, tell me what's bothering you."

"It's Matt."

"What about him?"

Becky looked at Ashley and said "He's been acting like a total jerk since school started." Ashley nodded her head in agreement.

"I mean just the other day he shoved Erik inside the janitor's closet!"

Ashley gasped."He did that?" Becky nodded her head.

"Erik is that new kid right?" asked Ashley.

"Yep," said Becky walking towards the kitchen to get a drink.

"He seems kind of strange don't you think?" Becky shrugged her shoulders.

"He's not strange. He's actually pretty nice." Ashley stayed silent until she asked I they should practice for the musical.

"Yeah we better get started," said Becky as she grabbed her copy of the script off of the table.

"_And now I'm all alone again,_

_Nowhere to turn, no one to go to"_

Becky and Ashley were rehearsing On My Own for auditions next week. Until Becky's cell phone rang. Becky ran over to her purse and pulled her phone out.

"Hello?"

"**Hey babe.****Wanna**** catch a movie tonight?"**

"Sure I guess."

**"Great. Meet me ****at 7:00."**

"Alright, see you then Matt."

**"See yah."**

Becky tossed her phone on her bed."Who was that?" asked Ashley.

"That was Matt. Duh," said Becky.

"Oh yeah. Ha-ha. Duh. Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Said Ashley who was banging her head against the wall.

"You're an idiot," said Becky with a laugh.

"That's why yah love me," said Ashley backing away from the wall." Come on we have to get you ready for your "date."

Becky and Ashley stood inside Becky's gigantic pink walk in closet. There were clothes of every shade and color and a wall full of shoes inside.

"Ok let's see," Ashley began to raid the closet in search of the perfect outfit.

"Tacky," said Ashley throwing a pink, plaid micro mini skirt on the floor.

"No," The red tank top went flying.

"Ugly," The yellow blouse landed on Becky's face. She ripped it of her face and said "Ashley! Stop before you throw out the rest of my closet!" Becky pushed Ashley toward the shoes and said "Here, you can pick out my shoes." Ashley's eyes grew big as she stared at the endless wall of shoes.

Becky snapped her fingers in front of Ashley's face."Ash you're drooling again." Ashley snapped back into reality and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Sorry."Becky shook her head and said" I'll be right back. Don't get any ideas. "Said Becky with a stern voice.

"Don't worry about your shoes**mom **I won't try and take anything." Becky walked into her room and turned on the radio. While walking back into the closet the son Hey There Delilah began to play.

"_Hey there Delilah __what's__ it like in New York City?"_

Becky stopped walking to listen to the song.

_"Tonight you look so pretty yes you do."_

"Becky!," yelled Ashley with giddiness in her voice.

Becky walked back into the closet and saw Ashley holding one of the cutest outfits in the whole closet. Becky looked at the black skirt and Victoria's Secret polo shirt and nodded in approval. Ashley clapped her hands"Yay!" said Ashley with a smile." Now we need to pick out the shoes."

She put her fingers to her chin and cocked her head to the side."Let me think." Becky looked at the wall of shoes trying to find a cute pair.

"These are perfect." Becky holding up a pair of pink ballet flats.

"Those are totally cute!" Becky ran to the bathroom and changed. She emergered from the bathroom with her new outfit on and her hair pulled into a cute ponytail.

"Well what do you think?" said Becky as she turned around and then back.

"Cute." said Ashley. Becky smiled and said" Well I better go meet Matt."

"Alright, I better go my mom wants me home by 7:30."

"Okay. Well see you later." Ashley gave Becky a hug goodbye and started to walk home. Becky grabbed her pink Prada purse and walked out the door.

**Erik's House:**

Charlotte was sitting in the living room reading a copy of last months Cosmo on the couch with their cat Ayshea curled up next to her. While Erik was upstairs in his room listening to the music on the radio.

"_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City."_

Erik sighed.

"_I'm a thousand miles away…" _He turned the radio off and sat at his keyboard.He was just about to start playing his new song until he heard his mother calling his name.

"Erik!"

He stood up and walked down stairs. He saw his mother standing by the bay window.

"Isn't that the girl you were walking with the other day?" Charlotte pointed towards Becky who was walking down the street.

"Yes. Why?" Erik asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Why don't you go say hello?"

"Because I… I… just don't want to okay." said Erik.

"That is the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard," stated Charlotte. She grabbed Erik by the shoulders and eased him out the door."Now go say hello or you'll be sorry you didn't." Erik sighed and walked over to Becky.

"Hey Erik!" said Becky." I didn't see you there."

"Hey Becky and yeah I get that a lot." Erik stuck his hands in side his pockets and walked closer towards Becky. "_Wow she looks pretty."_

"So where are you going?"

"I'm going to the movies with Matt tonight." said Becky.

"Oh, well have fun."

"Okay then. Well bye Erik."

"Bye Becky." Erik watched Becky walk a few more houses down the street just to make sure she didn't get hurt. Erik sighed and walked back into the house.

"Now that wasn't to hard now was it?" asked Charlotte as she stroked Ayshea's head.

"No. Can I go back to my room now?"

"Go ahead." Erik walked back upstairs to his room and went back to writing his new song.


End file.
